Mating Season
by Kori White Wolf
Summary: What happens when our favorite wolves run into another pack? What dangers follows them? No flames plz.


_**Mating Season**_

_Chapter One: Spring is Mating Season._

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, If I did Darcia wouldn't exist and they would have made it to Paradise.

Author's note: This is a TsumexOC and ToboexOC. I chose Tsume cause in the anime he doesn't have anyone. There will be other extra characters. Cheza is a wolf and she talks normal and Blue is purebred wolf. This starts after there are all reborn. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

A female wolf about two (in dog years) with sliver fur and sky blue eyes, walked around a city when she saw a male human on a bike. He had gray hair, his helmet was black, and so was his leather shirt and pants. He looked at her with his gold eyes, _'There's something different about him.' _she just discovered the X-scar on his chest. He drove off when the light changed green. Then it began to pour rain heavily so she ran into a warehouse. There were empty crates everywhere.

She assumed this place was vacant. "Hey, you shouldn't just barge in, without asking. What's your name?" came a male voice from behind her. She swiftly spun around, _'It's that guy from before.' _He walked to a bed and laid down, "Name's Kira. What's your name?" she inquired and he glared at her. "Why the heck should I tell you?" Kira started to walk out, when a boy with brown hair and blue eyes came in, "Tsume, help me find everyone. Then we can continue our search for Paradise." He said in a calm voice. "Who's that?" She just figured out that they were wolves, like her, "Her name's Kira." Kiba looked at Kira, "So you're a wolf too." Tsume got up, looking quite irritated "Kiba let's go." Tsume and Kiba left Kira alone, _'How they can transform into humans.' _Kira then attempted to change she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Five minutes after trying Kira gave up and went outside and saw a girl blue hair and blue eyes. She had on a blue jacket, red scarf, and skirt, "BLUE, YOU'RE HERE TOO!!!" came a voice behind her. Kira turned around to see a boy with spiky dark brown hair and red eyes bolting towards the pair. "HIGE!!!!!" Hige kissed Blue on the lips, "Get a room Porky." was all that Tsume had to say.

Tsume noticed Kira. She transformed into her human form. She was wearing blue hip huggers along with sliver hoodie. Her black hair went down to the middle of her back. He looked into her light green eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned. She was as tall as Kiba.

Hige took note of Tsume staring at Kira, "Kiba, who's she?" Kiba looked at Hige, "Kira." He replied calmly. Hige got a huge grin on his face, "Tsume, you're drooling at Kira." Kira glared at Hige and before Tsume could punch Hige, Kira took the privilege of doing it. "Shut up, Hige. At least I can get wolves to look at me and I'm not fat or anything like it.." Tsume and Kiba had found some meat, "Kira, you know changed into a human." She smiled at Tsume,"Yeah, I know." he just transformed into a wolf, followed by Kiba, Hige, and Blue.

Kiba was white wolf with gold eyes, Hige had tan fur and light brown eyes, and Blue was blue with blue eyes. Tsume was gray and he had gold eyes too. He still had the scar on his chest.

Kira went outside to see that it was pouring rain again. She was suddenly tackled by a small black wolf, "Help me, please?" she pleaded fear in her purple eyes. Out of nowhere

a butcher pursued her with a knife, "You little thief, you stole from me!" he howled. Tsume, Kiba, Hige, and Blue came out, "Give her to me." he scowled as Kira just moved in front of her, "Get out of my way!" he roared, Tsume, Kiba, Blue, and Hige joined Kira. The butcher glared at them, "You'll all regret this. I promise." With that he went back to his shop.

Kira considered the ebony colored wolf, "Kita?" The wolf looked up, "Kira, I've been searching everywhere for you. Saiz destroyed Mom and Dad. He said if he couldn't have you, Then he would settle for me." Kira smirked, "Saiz can try. Kiba, could we go to Paradise with you?" Kiba looked at Hige and Blue, they both nodded their heads yes. Kiba glanced at Tsume, who in response just turned the other way, "Sure Kira, you and your sister can come. But we need to find Toboe and Cheza." Kira looked around till she saw a boy about fifteen. He had red hair and brown eyes, "I'm here, Kiba." he said. "Good now let's go."was all Kiba said before they began their journey to Paradise.

Kiba said changing into his wolf form, "I'll look for Cheza. Meet outside the city in the forest. Move out." Kira led them out of the city and into a forest, "You guys find a place to stay and food for us to eat. I'll go wait for Kiba." Before anyone could complain she ran away. Kira went inside the city. She found a clothes store. Kira purchased baggy

gray pants, a blue shirt, and black hoodie then she went back out and stopped to wait for Kiba, when a brown wolf appeared out of the bushes behind her, "Well if it isn't Kira. Have you decided to be mine?" He said, delight dancing through his dark blue eyes.

Kira just snorted, "Yours? As if Saiz."

He growled and changed into his human form. He was wearing a black shirt that showed his muscles and jeans like Kiba. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were light green, "Then we'll just have to do this the hard way won't we?" He gave her a smirk. He ran toward her and she swiftly put her illusion on when a black blur knocked Saiz to the ground Tsume positioned himself between Kira and Saiz, "Well Kira, I'll see you later." with that Saiz ran back the way he entered. Tsume faced Kira, "What are those for?" he asked glancing at the clothes. Kira just smiled, "I got them for you. This way you don't have to wear leather all the time." she turned around so he could change, "Kira, you can look now." She swiftly whirled back around to see Tsume without his shirt on.

Kira smiled, _'He has nice muscles.' _Tsume put the shirt on, then the hoodie. It was then that Kiba arrived holding hands with Cheza, "Let's go." was all that was said on the way back. Tsume was leading them there.

He stopped abruptly which made Kira run into him and sent them plummeting down the hill. Kira landed on top. She sat up straddling Tsume's waist, everyone chose the worst moment show up. Kira and Tsume looked up to see Kiba, Kita, Toboe, Blue, and Cheza with eyes as big as plates. "I knew Tsume and Kira have it going on." Hige said before Kira immediately jumped off him and ran away. She ceased her running when she came to a lake.

She took off her hoodie to expose a black shirt, _'I can't believe what happened. What's even worse is that I'm in heat.' _Kira's thoughts were interrupted by Tsume shoving her in the water. She glared at him, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR???!!!" she roared. Tsume countered her scowl, "For knocking me down the hill." was his reply. Kira moved to where Tsume was standing. Kira smiled deviously, she put her hands on Tsume's chest her instincts taking over. He snaked his hands around her slender waist and inhaled her toxic scent. Tsume looked down into her light green eyes.He leaned down and HE KISSED HER!!! Kira only closed the space between them and deepened their first kiss.

Somewhere else in the forest Kiba and the rest of the pack were laying down in there wolf forms. It was silent till Hige got bored, "Hey what do you guys think there doing alone?" Kita scowled at him. "It's none of your business what my sister does!!! If you say anything and I mean anything you won't have kids ever." she yelled dropping her head back on the ground. Hige didn't utter another word after that.

Tsume and Kira rested in their wolf forms, panting. "I love you Kira." She faced him, "I love you too, Tsume." Kira fell into a deep sleep and Tsume wasn't far behind.

The Next Morning

Kira eyes fluttered open. She glanced to her right to see Tsume still asleep. Kira licked his cheek. (AN: They're still in their wolf forms.) "Tsume, wake up." Tsume slowly stirred and stretched. Then he stood up, "Let's get back." Kira nodded. So they rushed back to where the pack was staying._'There's a unusual feeling_ _in my stomach. C-could I be pregnant? I think I am, how am I going to tell Tsume.' _before Kira knew it they were there and raided with questions, "One at a time, please?" Kira bellowed out so she could be heard. "What were you two doing last night?" Tsume just smiled at Kira, "Wouldn't you guys like to know." he replied. "Tsume, I'm hungry." Kira whined. "I'll make it up to you later if you get me something."she whispered in his ear. "Fine Kira, I'll get you something. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe you come too." So they left the girls alone. "Kira, what were you and Tsume doing?" Blue asked while they gathered around Kira who laid her ears back. "W-well I was in heat so, we mated, and," Kira took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant with our pups. But I'm very content with having our pups." Cheza put her hand on Kira's stomach, then she smiled. "Kira, I'm guessing you're going to deliver four or five pups this time."

This caused Kira to be more thrilled than she formerly was. "I so can't wait till then. Saiz had better not mess with me."

One hour later

"Here's your food." she spun behind her to notice Tsume standing there. Kira pouted, "It's not nice to sneak up on people." Kira touched her muzzle to Tsume's muzzle. She then remembered the others were staring at them. Kira then began eating some of the buck they caught. Then they went to lake after the entire pack ate their fill. Kira snuck up quietly behind Tsume and pushed him into the water. He came up a second afterward. Kira bounded in following him. When she came back she was in her human form. She smiled at him, "Payback hurts doesn't it Tsume." Tsume transformed and shoved her under when Kira came back up Tsume got a glorious idea. "Kira, let's go shake off near them and get them wet." she just dropped her illusion and so did Tsume, they walked up next to the pack and shook off. Everyone frowned and shook off to, laid down and went to sleep. Tsume and Kira laid down in the circle. Kiba and Cheza walked off into the forest when they thought everyone else was asleep. Kiba faced Cheza. "Cheza, your entering heat tonight, right?. Well I want pups too." So Kiba and Cheza mated that night.

The Next Morning

Tsume arose early that dawn and walked around till Kiba ran right into him. "Kiba, I want to challenge you for the position Alpha male." then Tsume charged Kiba with no further warning. He grabbed Kiba by the scruff of his neck and Kiba countered Tsume by seizing his paw.

A half hour later

Tsume and Kiba were staring at one another both were winded. Kiba collapsed from exhaustion. _'Kira, I did it. I'm Alpha male. Now I can protect you.' _Tsume thought before he picked up Kiba and put him on his back and Tsume started back when Cheza ran up to him. "What happened to Kiba?" She said healing his wounds back to nothing. Kiba woke up right after she nursed him. "Tsume, I know you'll lead us to Paradise well, but I'm wishing you good luck. Cheza, let's go back. the rest are waiting." So they returned to resting spot.

Two ½ months later

Kira was getting a drink of water then she had contraction. She took a deep breath and started walking back where the pack was lingering till Kira and Cheza had their pups and they could walk. She ceased walking when she heard the bush in front of her rustle. "Kira, you should know better then to be out here on your own. With pups none the less." Kira's breath caught in her throat. Saiz came out of the bush. Kira wasted no time and howled hoping the pack would come. Saiz knew they will arrive soon. "You should give up, cause there's no chance I heck I will. Later Kira." Kira started having contractions again so she laid down then the pack came. They surrounded her but gave her space. Tsume was by Kira's head while she pushed as hard as she could.

Tsume licked her cheek giving her encouragement to push.

The first one has gray fur, his ears and tail are tipped black, and he has gold eyes. The second looks like the first, but he has white instead of black along with green eyes.

The third one has lighter fur than Hige, but her snout and paws are gray and her eyes are Lt. blue. The fourth is pure black and she has gray eyes. The last one has silver fur with black paws. And her eyes are light purple.

After Kira cleaned them all she was exhausted but pleased. They were now feeding off her. Tsume was happy that he is father. "Kira, are you hungry?" She nodded, "Yeah." Tsume stood up along with Kiba, Hige, Blue Toboe, and Kita. Cheza stayed with her since she wasn't in any circumstance to hunt either. "Kira, what does it feel like give birth?" Cheza's fur was the same color as her hair(Human) and so are her eyes(Human). Kira glanced at her pups. She eyes held nothing but love for them. Then she looked at Cheza, "The pain is excruciating, but it's worth it." she licked the youngest boy. Cheza laid down two feet apart. "So what are you guys going to call them?" Cheza asked. Kira pondered for a moment, "I don't know, but Tsume gets to help choose too."

Kira's pups were done nursing so She stood up, "Cheza, will you help me move them into a cave? I imagine they'll be safer there." Cheza picked up boys the and Kira grabbed the girls. They found a den close by. The den had seven separate rooms and a really huge room near the other end. Kira chose the room closest to the entrance of the den and set them down. Cheza followed her example and set them next to their brothers. Kira laid next to her pups to keep them warm. Cheza was in the same den because she didn't want to be alone and it was going to be dark soon. The pack came back with two female deer.

Tsume took one to Kira and Cheza went to another den with Kiba. Hige and Blue shared a room while Toboe and Kita shared one too. Kira devoured the rest and laid back down so the pups could nurse again. Tsume sat at entrance of their den. "Tsume, come here and help decide on names for them. Please?" Tsume trotted over to where Kira and their pups are. He brushed his nose against hers and positioned him self next to her head.

"Tsume, you know being Alpha male means you must defend the pack." Tsume looked into her sky blue eyes, "Yeah, and I'll protect them, you, and the pups at any expense." he stated with pure determination. "So what do you want to name them, Kira?"

Well that's were I'm going to end this chapter. Review and if you have any ideas for names let me know.


End file.
